Under The Fallout
by Crazyman12345
Summary: Monsters have hated humanity for years, no one in the underground will deny that and yet nobody has learned what has occurred since they had been trapped underneath this mountain, many have wondered why the mountain had shook 200 years ago and now the very first human has fallen down; and nobody will like the answers...if they tell them that is... Underfell/Fallout3 Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok to quote sans here "Lets just get to the point" this story is actually a crossover of sorts, more specifically between Fallout and UnderTale; and i actually have no clue what i am doing because i haven't beaten UnderTale yet and i have been completely spoiled as far as the endings are concerned. But I know fuck all about everything in between so all my information I got is coming from a few undertale FanFiction's I read so yeah.**

 **Anyways, i liked UnderFell so much that i wanted to write a fanfiction for it and i liked Fallout so enjoy my attempt at making a story that crosses them over sorta. Anyways, the story might seem a bit rushed for this chapter, thats cause this chapter is more of a 'proof of concept' sorta thing, if more people are interested i will work on the story; only reason its here and not in crossovers is because more recognition ya know?  
**

 **please read, review, and please tell me where i need to improve as it will help this story.**

* * *

 _War, war never changes._

 _A phrase that many are familiar with by now, since the dawn of human time; when our ancestors learned of the killing power of rock and bone, blood had been spilled in the name of everything imaginable: for the sake of war, for god, to justice to simple, psychotic rage._

 _Many times during these times of war, we more or less remembered our enemies; sometimes the enemies have forgotten us when beaten and sometimes our enemies history is forgotten: completly overshadowed by the history of the victor._

 _In a age long since forgotten there existed a species simply known as Monsters capable of using tricks from making the ground shake, to creating flames out of mid-air known as only magic; and yet despite their skill in magic humanity had defeated these monsters sealing them away in Mount Ebot. Away from the river of blood spilled by the destructive nature of man, unaware of the great war of 2077 when fire had consumed the world destroying most of the land above, and leaving mankind devastated but not destroyed._

 _However it was not the end of the human race, instead many survivors decided to try and learn from the mistakes of their ancestors; to build towards a better future for mankind, perhaps some soul shall be lucky enough to find this long lost civilization of monsters one day and maybe the monsters long since forgotten to time shall be a step forward to rebuilding what humanity has lost._

 _Perhaps these monsters will not help humanity, nobody knows for certain because war, war never changes._

Under The Fallout

Chapter 1 Fallen

' _Shit shit shit shit!'_ Was there only thought as bullets whizzed by their head, the thundering echo of gunshots still roaring loudly as ever but not as loud as the multiple voices that were screaming at them. Of course it wasn't exactly their fault you see; they always had a hard time trying to do the right thing in a very fucked up world, course stealing someones food even if it is irradated garbage that might have a possibility to kill you is still probably not a smart move.

Especially when it was meant to be split up for a small group of mercenaries.

' _Whoosh!'_ Another bullet sped past their head and into the tough rocks next to them, in terms of how fucked their situation was they would say their situation would be _'total fubar'_

"Just a bit further wanderer you can do this you can..do..this" Their words died when they saw that there was just a cave that they had climbed into while dodging enemy fire. The problem was as spacious as this cave was it wasn't exactly a good spot to hide out or even run from since there's 1 way into the cave; and no way out of the cave. Minus a hole in the ground that could remind you of Alice In Wonderland; and finally the rest of those bastards were about to jump them.

"Ah fuck"

The wanderer quickly turned just in time for those brutes to walk right into the cave, the world went by in a blur, the familiar thundering sounds of gunshots rang in their ears, the sounds of yelling and swearing were almost loud enough to distract them from the sight of the world tilting .

They didn't even recognize they were falling down that same hole, or how truly far down the rabbit hole they were going as darkness took their vision….

The human let out a gasp as they woke up, letting that sweet air into their lungs again. This sensation of they are alive didn't last too long as they let out a groan in pain, remembering all of their injuries...and let out a small yelp in pain as they tried to get up.

"Oh hello pain my old friend, how I have not missed you in the slightest" they spoke as they tried to stand up, just barely able to stand not even properly but enough that they could walk at least with a limp.

They took the time to look at their clothes a little noticing how their favorite vault101 jumpsuit was still attached to them although in a battered status, thankfully the glove on their right hand was still intact. They had a duster on them going down to their legs, and their mountain shoes seemed to oddly fit well with their current clothing. Not that they were complaining as style was the least of their worries, like if any of the gear in her backpack was busted; or worse the miniature computer wrapped around their right arm commonly known as a pip-boy.

They shook their head before looking at the ceiling as they drew their 10mm pistol from their pocket, the familiar cold steel feeling great on their hands again. But what should have felt even better was the feeling they survived, and yet...that feeling was replaced by confusion of 'how?'.

"How the fuck did I survive that kind of a fall?" They said noting that the fall by all odds should have killed them, perhaps it was the flower bed that stopped them from dying? Though that thought didn't seem logical, or maybe it was the bits of blood seeping from their injured right arm; and maybe the head injury doing all the talking.

"It sounded like it came from over here" a voice? In English? That means that there are people down here oh looks like their luck was turning around after all!

"H-Hey c-can you help me out I'm a little hurt and-" They let out a yelp as they tried walking forward and feel to the ground letting out a hiss in pain, the blood coating one of their eyes as they layed their trying to keep focus on the voice ahead of them as the figure walked into the room.

"What the hell?" Was their response as they noticed a rather humanoid looking goat teenager of terms of height the human reached up too the goat's chest kinda made them only slightly more intimidating if they didn't look sofucking adorable. The goat seemed to walk and talk like a normal human, their shirt being red with black stripes, and they seemed to have horns on their head and wore black pants. The goats long floppy ears could only add to the cuteness factory, and those fangs didn't seem to help make him intimidating..though the yellow eyes and red iris in both eyes certainly tried to help.

" _Well...fuck"_

Asriel didn't know how to react to the human on the floor, he had been told by his parents over and over again that humans were the enemy and needed to be killed on sight. Well, at least his dad had told him so often throughout the years, his mother was more reluctant to teach him anything about humans and let his father do it for her.

He had been told that humans could disguise their emotions at any point in time, and judging them by appearance can prove to be a fatal mistake just as much as getting close to one.

But this human, it didn't seem like a threat to him, their injuries are severe to the point it was painfully obvious to him that this human couldn't be a threat to even a froggit.

Then they moved again.

This time they started twitching at first, as if trying to get used to movement again after staying immobile for a while. Before they tried to push themselves up from the ground as if they were attempting a push-up of sorts, before their arms gave out from their injuries and they flopped onto the ground with a groan.

It was a impressive and slightly pathetic sight to the prince.

"H-help me...please?"

Please?

Asriel's ears would have peeked up if they were able too as soon as he heard that word, please was not a word that was commonly used down here in the underground; a world where being nice like that can be seen as a weakness to many of the monsters in the underground. And down here, having a weakness means others can take advantage over you.

But when was Asriel ever going to get a chance to own a human?

The mere thought of having a human to boss around and give orders to made him feel a bit giddy inside; the other benefits started to pile up in his mind before shoving them aside to focus on his primary goal at the moment.

He calmly walked over towards the human, whom growled in pain as they once again tried to stand up, and like before they failed the goat monster couldn't help but be impressed with how they were trying their best to get up from the ground despite their injuries. Perhaps the stories about humans being tough were true after all, then again humans were the ones who had trapped them down here in this forsaken hole.

At the thought of the hole he had looked up from where they fell, the young prince had to admit this human was lucky enough too only have a messed up leg from a fall like that. A fall that would most certainly kill more than a few of the monsters down here, made him wonder how lucky a human can be.

"M-mi-mind helping me up? D-don't think I can walk by myself" They admitted with a tone that had underlines of 'you don't help me I will get up on my own' something Asriel chuckled at as the goat monster reached down and helped them to their feet. He let the humans arm wrap around his shoulder, God humans were heavy or maybe that he eight was from the strange bag they were carrying as well?

Once he had gotten the human's arm on their shoulder he was able to get a closer look at those injuries more specifically the big spot of blood on the humans chest. That wouldn't do if this human was going to be his pet, with a small sigh and closing his eyes to concentrate a small green fireball had formed in the air just long enough for him to push it right into the humans chest.

The response was instantaneous as the human let out a loud yelp in pain from the steering heat in their chest for a brief moment. They didn't know about the magic healing their worst injury apparently, then again considering how long monsters have been down here it wasn't a suprise they didn't know Asriel had thought to himself.

"Wh-wha-what the fuck was that?" The human gasped out once the pain disappeared and the burning in their chest was gone.

"Magic, all the monsters down here can do it now shut up and let's go" Asriel said with a blunt tone just wanting to get out of the ruins as quickly as possible, that and they oddly found this humans voice irritating for some reason.

"Lead the way then" That was the only 4 words they said as they began traversing the ruins; Asriel couldn't help but notice that some monsters were staring at them oddly and choose not too attack.

"Tra la la we are off" the river person's annoying voice said once more as they started to leave the ruins after what felt like hours of walking. The goat monster always hated how the river person would say strange things like 'have we met before?' Or 'it's a beautiful day outside' both lines gets on his nerves, and almost made him thankful that the human seemed visibly irrateded at the river person and that might be why they had there head in the water the past minute.

Asriel quickly shifted his gaze to the human as they brought their head out of the water with a loud gasp for air. Asriel rolled his eyes at the human, what was the point in saving them if they were gonna try and drown them self after listening to the river guy?

"So um, how many bottle caps do I owe you for helping me?"

Wait what?

Asriel broke out of his thoughts when he was asked that and stared at the human with a questioning look on his face. The human had simply dug into their pocket for a brief moment and brought out...a bottle cap?

"Why would I need bottle caps for?" Asriel asked both out of curiosity and also finding the human rather stupid for thinking he wanted something as simple as bottle caps. The humans face twitches slightly as if they were suddenly realizing something terrible for them.

"...you don't use bottle caps as a currency down here do you?"

"...you use bottle caps as a currency?"

The human groaned and brought their face into their hands, not really paying attention to the water splashing onto their clothes a little. Asriel couldn't help but take great enjoyment that this human was apparently broke and that there life savings had no value down here.

The thought didn't last for too long as Asriel needed to think of how they were gonna convince his parent to let the human live, perhaps he could have the excuse that having a human could wield more information about the surface world and maybe after they take time to learn all they could they can simply steal the human's soul?

Asriel didn't get to focus on his idea for very long as the river boat finally stopped near the castle. Thankfully for him the human was actually feeling at least slightly better to walk on their own, though it was obvious they were trying not to appear weak though their attempts only made them look more and more pathetic to Asriel.

He brushed those thoughts aside as the guards opened the door to the castle, the human began to look around the place in awe upon entering it. The sight almost reminded Asriel of the time a few children were allowed into the castle for a tour the look of amazement and awe upon seeing the castle for the first time. The human eventually stopped looking to face two figures that Asriel knew only as mother and father, the queen Toriel and her husband King Asgore.

The king's cape moved at least slightly to reveal his father dangerous looking heavy armor. His white fur doing nothing to hide those dangerously long fangs from them, his horns normally pointing up seemed to appear only slightly curly as the thought of killing a human was so close to becoming a reality right now.

Queen Toriel on the other hand had a much simpler appearance, only wearing a black and red robe that is frayed in the bottom as if she had been in a fight before. Just like her husband and son she had yellow eyes and red iris's.

"My son tell me, why have you brought a human into our home?" Asgores voice oozed with anger and disappointment at Asriel for bringing them into there home.

"Father I know that we need something from the human, but we have been trapped down here for a long time; what little we know or remember from the surface might be irrelevant information-"

Suddenly Asgore had summoned a trident from a vortex of flames and it had launched directly towards the human. Asriel had not anticipated this in the slightest and was practically frozen at the actions of their father, the human on the other hand had reacted quickly and pushed Asriel out of the way in time before dodging the trident to the left, the fire just barely capable of leaving a small burn on their ear. Their free hand pulled out their 10mm pistol and aimed it at Asgore, ready to shoot to kill if they had too.

Nobody in the room dared try moving again, besides the human who licked two of his fingers and pressed down into the flame on their ear putting it out instantly. Asgore stared at the human who looked at Asgore with a bored yet analytical expression on their face; the king growled at the human who seemed rather _too_ calm for this situation as if they had seen plenty of battles before.

Asgore once again summoned a trident and was about to begin an attack on the human, who still looked calm before letting out a exasperated sigh and glared at Asgore.

"Your son patched up my injuries ya know"

Whatever thoughts Asgore had were gone in a moment they said that, his stance faltered for a brief moment the human letting out a sigh of relief that Asgore was listening.

"If your son didn't patch up my wounds I probably would have bled to death, or gotten a fatal infection. In short terms your kid saved me" the human narrowed his eyes at Asgore show they were not afraid of the goat in the slightest "and from how things work in this fucked up world I am indebted to him...and unless you're an imbecile I think you know where I am going with this" the human finished and put their hands in their pockets shifting their eyes towards Asriel whom got up from the ground.

"It's true father, I thought we could use information for when we one day get out of here and what better source than from a human themselves?"

Asgore glared at the human for a few moments before shifting his cold gaze to Asriel, that look of pure calculation with zero regard to life was something Asgore had demonstrated throughout Asriel's childhood and he knew his father acted like this when deep in thought.

It just made him more intimidating in his honest opinion.

"Very well, human" said human tilted their head never stopping their glares at the king "you are now _property_ of my son Asriel, what happens to you is his responsibility" Asgore turned towards Asriel before he had continued his small speech "do not forget the law of the land Asriel"

"I know, it's Kill or be Killed" Asgore nodded to his young son, proud that he has remembered that law; and took note of the thinking look on the human's face a question to be asked another time for sure.

Asriel picked himself up from the floor, not bothering to look at his father's eyes as he got up and walked out of the throne room. He swear he saw the human glare right into Asgores very soul for a moment, the anger in their eyes aimed directly at Asgore, it made him feel fortunate those eyes were not staring at him instead.

Asriel shook those thoughts out of his head, that feeling right now only made things more complicated than things needed to be; right now he was tired and he could figure everything out once they get some sleep.

The human on the other hand made a mental note that if any of these monsters were going to try and kill them; the king would be the first to die.

For now they wanted rest, and something in their gut told them they will need it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm...at a loss here.**_

 _ **I know that's a weird way to start off a authors note but I kinda just made this fic on a whim and it's already one of my most popular stories on this site. And it is definitely the story i REALLY want to see finished for once; or it will be bugging me forever.**_

 _ **Alright, not gonna be beating around the bush here; this whole story is a clusterfuck at the moment, like i said i made this story on a whim and never really planned it out that well; literally typing down the first thing that pops into my mind. Hopefully i can think of how exactly i want to proceed with the story after i post this chapter.**_

 _ **Also be warned, this was typed on my iphone so it might not look so good if your on a pc, laptop,mac ect.**_

 _ **well thats enough of a ramble from me, hope you guys like this chapter.**_

 _ **Read and review please ^^**_

* * *

 _They held their breath._

 _The hallways were coated in a fresh layer of blood by the time they had walked right into this building, bodies parts that they barely recognized were thrown around the room, the constant growls from above them alongside that looming shadow above them through the hole on the ceiling of their current floor._

 _They could barely make out the details of the creature before their eyes, the rotted flesh from their bodies could be smelled a mile away, their lifeless eyes somehow shining bright in the darkness as if they were a predator searching for their prey, or perhaps that was merely the green glow on their body that practically screamed radiated as all hell._

 _The sight of it made them stop all movement, in fear that the creature would notice and attack them on sight, sweat poured down their cheeks as the clenched their teeth. They shouldn't have tried to explore the first building they found, it was an idiotic move that the human should have figured out the moment they left home._

 _The creature finally turned away after what felt like a few minutes of them staring at nothing, their body stumbled around as it practically forced itself to walk, the human let out a small sigh in relief before walking towards the building's front door, intending to get the hell out of there as soon as they could._

 _The loud footsteps of someone running made them turn around quickly._

 _They didn't have much time to reaction when they saw that green glowing creature had pounced onto them; growling like a feral animal. The pip-boy attached to their wrist started to click loudly, they could feel the radiation being soaked into them as the creature tried to bite, and claw at them. A hand on both its wrists and pushing back as hard as they could stopped this freak of nature from succeeding in its goal; but it's strength was far past that of a decaying body and it was getting ever so closer to biting them on their neck._

 _The creature's growls got less and less intense while it tried to bite them and...it started to talk to them; if one could call whispers in their head as talking that is._

' _ **You always were a failure'**_

' _ **Just die already!'**_

' _ **Words cannot say how dissapointed i am in you'**_

" _human"_

' _ **Go to hell and take your cheap suit with you!'**_

" _human"_

' _ **Blech. If my kid looked like that, I'd abandon it too.'**_

" _HUMAN!"_

They woke up with a shout and started to pant heavily as they started to feel themselves a bit hoping all their faculties were there.

Flesh? Check. Skin? Heavy breathing? Check. Heart beating so fast they feel like its going to come out of their chest?

….check.

They put both hands on their face for a brief moment before letting out a long exasperated sigh, completely ignoring that furry hand shaking them. The shaking seemed to be getting more and more annoyed at this and started to shake harder, before hey groaned and turned to see the face of a rather irritated Asriel in front of them.

"Finally, your pathetic whining was really starting to get on my nerves human!"

They simply breathed in and breathed out not wanting to give him any kind of pleasure from pissing them off. Asriel frowned at the human, how dare they whine and whimper in their sleep when the prince was still exhausted from yesterday's incident. The stupid human was very lucky that his reluctance to make father angry was stronger then his anger towards them, otherwise they would have been burnt to ashes by now.

"Did I wake you up?" They asked calmly, as they rubbed their eyes. The sight of it made Asriel sick, why would anyone ask such an idiot obvious question to him? The young prince shook his head and stomped out of the room, leaving the human alone to their thoughts for a few minutes before they swiftly got dressed and got off the bed.

The human reached underneath the pillow to pull out the same 10mm pistol they have used for so long now, it almost made them wonder why they didn't dream they had this gun in that weird dream. They quickly shook that thought out of their head before checking the pistol, making sure that the guns was fully loaded and the safety was off before putting on their duster and carefully hiding the gun in it.

Now that they were armed they followed Asriel out the room, choosing to banish that dream from their memory and carry on with their day, feeling determined that today will be a good day.

It had only been a day since the human first fell down, just a day since their little 'fight' with Asgore, two days since Toriel had started to doubt her husband yet again.

It's not like it was anything new to the goat monster, she had constantly thought of leaving her husband at many points in her life. The thought of what had happened in the throne room though made her stomach turn, even a whole two days later. It's no surprise really, Toriel loved her child dearly and would so very willingly destroy anyone whom dared to harm them but she loved her husband just as much as Asriel; in truth a part of her was thankful the human had pushed Asriel out of the way as she really didn't know what she would do without her son, perhaps she would lose her mind if something were to happen to him.

Nobody down here would blame her for that if such a case happened, the world is crazy now and the only way monsters know how to survive these days is the whole 'Kill or be killed' Drabble that had started so very long ago when humanity and monsters went to war .

She still wouldn't thank the human though, she refused to show even the slightest amount of weakness to a potential enemy. The fact they were quick enough to not only push Asriel out of the way, but to do so and just barely dodge the massive trident that was thrown at them was a clear sign that the human could be a danger to them all. Toriel couldn't help but wonder how strong this human really was, but she was more than certain that they were potential threat and needed to be watched less this threat grows to be a bigger problem.

If only Asriel didn't want that human as a pet, not that she could blame him as he was merely a child born underground with no knowledge about humanity from the time monsters were on the surface. Perhaps it was better that Asriel didn't know, her son needed to know what humans could be like first hand; maybe having a human for a pet could build his character in such a way he would be more then a fitting leader for the underground.

Toriel doubted it, but she needed to have some degree of hope.

"Hello" a sudden voice broke her out of her thoughts as the human walked into the kitchen with Asriel right infront of them, she thought it was unusual how the human wasn't in the chains she gave Asriel..before she remembered the human had told them before they went to bed in Asriel's room yesterday that even if they wanted to leave, they had nowhere else to go so the chains were pointless by that point.

"Hello Asriel, I'm afraid that I'm not cooking anything yet" Asriel nodded at her, she had noticed the human still looked around in that childlike wonder she had witnessed a few days ago.

"I know mother, we just came in here for a few drinks" ah, that's right her son always comes in at this time for a drink; she still refuses to give him alcohol though regardless of the 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink' motto her mother taught her so long ago.

"I see, well I do have some tea and a bit of butterscotch pie left"

"What the hell is butterscotch?" The human asked suddenly making Asriel turn his head towards the human, she couldn't help but stare at the human whom shrugged a bit from the stares that were making them uncomfortable. Seemed like the human clearly didn't care much about how rude they were at times, or maybe they were just curious about butterscotch and just came off as rude.

"Since you asked maybe both of you would like some butterscotch pie?"

"I would like some" The human smiled slightly, she recognized that smile instantly, the type of smile you wear when you want to smile but the world has beaten you down so much you've almost forgotten how to smile. The type of smile that she always wore and was thankful Asriel was too young to understand, oh how she wished she was still at least slightly innocent like he was…

"Um, right mind watching the human for me? I'm going to do...things" Asriel said to break the silence in the room before practically running out the room to escape the awkwardness. Toriel knew she was going to have a talk with him later about this, but for now she focused on getting the pie making sure to cut a small piece for the human.

"Thank you" Toriel froze up for a brief moment, those were words she had not heard in a long time.

"You alright?" The human asked in..was that concern? No, it wasn't it had to be confusion no doubt not that she could blame them; those words were probably common on the surface. She shook her head as the human hummed a bit as they took a bite out of the pie.

"Well um, thanks for the delicious pie" The human said while still chewing on the pie as they walked away. Oddly enough for Toriel she didn't feel annoyed that they talked with their mouth full, she felt rather happy someone complimented her cooking; perhaps she would have the human sample more of her food another time.

Though something tells her she didn't even need to ask.

"I can't believe your eating that" Asriel commented to the human. Who simply ignored the goat monster while eating more of the pie, the prince of monsters didn't understand who would dare attempt his mother's cooking when it wasn't that good.

"I never tried butterscotch before, and it taste good; what more reason do I need to eat it?"

Asriel groaned and pinched his forehead, this human has been getting on his nerves since arriving at the castle. Ordinarily he would have simply fried the human with his magic, however his fathers told him that the human was his property,the hidden message in that speech that his punishment was to take care of the human.

The only bright spot in this whole mess is that the human seemed to be as amused as Asriel was, only difference is that the humans attempts at being friendly was irritating Asriel a lot. At least he was capable of speaking to this dirty human without wanting to throw up, still didn't mean he liked this human in the slightest.

Least they are more entertaining than talking to anyone else in the castle.

"Alright so where we going?" Asriel stopped and turned his head too the human, whom was only response was shrugging and still eating the pie. Clearly the human wasn't the type to be scared so easily, he would make sure the human learned to fear him soon enough.

"Father wanted us to 'Learn about each other' but I'm not in the mood and-" Before Asriel could say anything else the strange device on the humans wrist started to make a small clicking noise. The human in question looked at the device in confusion before scowling as they started to push the buttons on the device; that is until the clicking stopped making them sigh with relief.

"Sorry 'bout that, damn Pip-Boy has been going crazy recently"

"What the hell is a Pip-Boy?"

"It's basically a small portable computer"

"Wait seriously?" Asriel said with surprised not exactly expecting that answer, he had remembered that there was only one person in the entire underground that had a computer when he had asked his parents about it after visiting their scientist.

"Gaster is the only one in the underground that actually has a computer, your telling me that this thing on your wrist is common?"

At that the human crossed their arms and hummed a bit lost in their thoughts trying to look back on all their adventures through their years. They remembered all the times they needed to use one of the computers for one reason or another, and what exactly needed to be done for all of them and their functions that their father taught them so long ago.

"Sorta, the Pip-Boys are sort of rare; computers are common but are more limited to holding information kinda like a mailbox with a lock of that makes sense course you can use them for traps"

Now this human has gotten Asriel's attention, certainly beats visiting that old turtle and listening to one of his lectures about the underground. Though he had to admit he much preferred to actually experience these things, but it didn't matter whenever this human died he would simply steal the humans soul and experience the surface world for himself.

"And what of that Pip-Boy is it just for show?"

"Not really, the 3000 model can actually analyze your body's insides to determine which point is the one you need to take care of the most unless you want to die. Also determines how heavy something is once you grab it, pretty useful when your walking long distances and don't know what you want to carry unless you want your bag to rip" the human explained in detail as they brought the 'Pip-Boy' in front of Asriel's face to show the small screen of a cartoonish like human painted in green on the screeen.

"So how is that useful at times? I don't see the use in the whole scanning your body part?"

"It can be useful if you say fall down a small cliff and your legs are screwed up. Cause the Pip-Boy can actually scan your bones as well to determine amount of blood loss, or broken bones if there is such a case"

"Then why was it clicking?" Asriel asked out of pure curiosity, though a part of him wanted to know if whateer was wrng could potentially harm him as well.

"Fucking gigar counter" The human said calmly before flicking through the knobs ont he side of the small computer, the screen showing a small little bar with smaller little spikes in between the larger seperated bars. Each bar had a small number, and one of these numbers had a bar above it with a green arrow on top of it.

"Basically radation exposure calculations, if ya get below 200 your safe, get above 200 you get sick, get to 1000, then your body becomes a disgusting green pile of goop"

Asriel hummed a little slightly now, trying to think of anything else he could add, his curiosity to learn now peeked and wishing to learn more about the human technology on the surface for both curiosity; and a potential tactical advantage if they were to ever get out of here that is.

Asriel suddenly felt a sudden shiver down his spine. There was only one person in the whole underground that could really make him feel like that; slowly, Asriel turned his head to see a large blob of pitch blackness for a few moments before that same blob started to _grow_ a pair of hands and a face.

"He-hello Gaster" Asriel stuttered, barely noticing the loud clicking noise that sounded too mechanical coming from behind him. The humans doing no doubt, he would need to inquire about this later on; but for now he needed to focus on the _thing_ in front of him.

"Hello young prince" the scientist practically purred at him, this disgusting creatures voice sounding so smooth and yet he could detect a bit of insanity behind that voice. The goat monster shivered unintentionally, from Gaster being so damn close to him; he didn't know why but this monster was just not right and it completely unnerved him.

 _ **Click**_

The sudden noise made Gaster shift his attention to the human, the monsters head turned in slight amusement at the human's actions as if they were anticipated. He didn't know why but it always seemed to Asriel that the monster somehow knew what was going to happen just moments before they did.

"I suggest you get away from him before I find you to damn gross to live and kill you anyways"

"Ah a human, quite a rarity down here these days" the human could only respond with a sinister look on their face as their finger wrapped around the trigger ready to fire.

"10 seconds. 10, 9, 8" Gaster chuckled at the humans counting he stepped away from the two of them proceeding to walk out of the room. Asriel could barely make out a faint "tell your father I would like to examine this human later" before leaving the two of them alone for a moment.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here before he comes back" was all that the prince said before Asriel immediately grabbed onto the humans hand and started walking off not really caring about the item they were holding in their other hand, or how hard they were gripping on the humans arm with his spiked fingers. Or how the said human tried too look around carefully as if expecting more intruders from out of nowhere.

Asriel couldn't blame them, Gaster was rather intimidating to anyone especially the prince. He just hoped that Gaster wouldn't just enter the castle again; he wasn't sure if the human killing the scientist would be a benefit or a detriment to monsters. For once he had to pity his father, to work with a screwed up scientist like Gaster for any reason at all and the potential consequences of _not_ working with Gaster could prove rather bad for his father's king stuff anybody could see that.

The mere thoughts of possibilities of what Gaster was going to do now that he was aware a human was in the underground scared Asriel.

Somehow, the prince just knew that the human was aware he was scared.


End file.
